


my heart was flawed, safely tucked away

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Peter, Drabble, M/M, Marking, No dialogue in the traditional sense, Sub Stiles, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be running his mouth too but that, like everything else, is just an afterthought, the smooth calm taking over his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart was flawed, safely tucked away

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a disclaimer: **I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED SUBSPACE** So, I’m sorry if this is completely inaccurate.
> 
> Second of all, another writing experiment :D I've been wanting to write subspace ever since I learnt what it is.
> 
> Third of all, this is Mature since Teen is 13+ and I just cringe from labelling this something like that.
> 
> Lastly, title and inspiration from [ Mumford and Sons' Broken Crown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXzDu071RdQ).

He’s floating, he thinks. Maybe…

It’s hard to tell with everything so soft and smooth around him. He might be running his mouth too but that, like everything else, is just an afterthought, the smooth calm taking over his being.

It’s like, like...

Like a disconnect.

_(for once)_

Yeah, like he’s been disconnected from the world.

Like he can for once just be and there’s no incessant noise in his head, no buzzing thoughts colliding into one another fighting for his attention.

Like floating on clouds.

He thinks someone’s talking to him, running their hands down his sides, voice smooth and calm and soft and he just floats.

_Safe._

***

Peter looks at his boy and sees the unfocused eyes, the slightly open mouth, the slight curl to his lips but most of all he sees the absolute calm that seems to run through his boy’s whole body.

Peter likes these times the best. The ones where they have all the time in the world and Stiles can dive as deep as he can _(and needs)_ and trust Peter to pull him out.

He keeps up a steady stream of praise and adoration and keeps petting and touching, slowly lulling his boy into reality.

And when his boy curls into him, he knows to wrap his arms around him and keep him safe.

***

The pack doesn’t understand it. Never really understood _them_ as a whole. Scott was all _but he’s a killer, he tried to kill_ Lydia! and Derek had just looked like something had broken in him but Stiles later thought that whatever it had been, had been good for Derek since their Alpha had become more balanced, _calmer_ afterwards. Lydia’s reaction had only been a calm threat to burn Peter, tear him to pieces and burn the pieces if he ever touched Stiles in a way that wasn’t fully consensual. Jackson had only scoffed a _whatever_   and the rest, well, they hadn’t been there for the former Alpha’s psychotic break, had they?

So, no-one really understood. No-one understood that Stiles who needed to know everything and be able to save everyone wanted to be taken care of, wanted to know that the hurt would _never_ be more than he could take. Peter just wanted to keep his boy safe _(and if it meant he needed to beat his boy’s ass black and blue and leave him with a collar of fingerprints at times, that was just how it was)_.


End file.
